


Ride Or Die Together

by Sheepysheep



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Basically Klaus has the powers he has in the comics, But I will respect his character, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Even if I haven't read them, Except Luther, Hargreeves are protective siblings, I love them all, Klaus is still a junkie, Late Night Doughnuts, Like they just, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They love and include Vanya, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya is protected by her five superhero brothers, and superhero sister, and then go with Vanya, but he can do what he did with Ben early on, fuck you dad, mini stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepysheep/pseuds/Sheepysheep
Summary: Short Stories of the Academy as kids UwU(Vanya is loved and included because she really needs a hug)





	1. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of four, the Hargreeves siblings one day realized that they were one short. During training sessions, they noticed that one of them was missing and it didn't take a genius to see that it was Number Seven.

At the age of four, the Hargreeves siblings one day realized that they were one short. During training sessions, they noticed that one of them was missing and it didn't take a genius to see that it was Number Seven. They all realized it at the same time, and sent each other worried glances. 

"Eyes up front." Their father snapped, making all their heads snap to the targets in front of them. Even at the tender age of four, they were being taught how to fire a gun, how to fire at non-lethal arteries. Because they were going to be superheroes, and superheroes didn't kill people. 

That day and the next few weeks, none of them could focus, each of their attention focused on gentle Number Seven, whom they all considered as their youngest sibling, who for all they knew, was dead. Little did their father knew, Number Four had spoken with his imaginary friend (who he thought was imaginary, not realizing she was a little dead girl with a gaping hole in the back of her head, covered by waves of blond hair) and had sent her to search for little Number Seven. A few hours later, while they were practicing sparring, Number Four noticed Maddison standing in front of their father. 

"She's in a small dark area down there." She said, pointing to the floor. Number Two noticed his brothers attention had been averted, and when their father wan't looking, he quietly questioned his adoptive sibling. 

"W-w-what did s-she say?" He asked, making his brothers eyes focus on him again. 

"She said that she's in the basement." He whispered, just as their father's eyesight landed on them again. 

"No talking Number Four!" He yelled, making the two four year old's jump, as they went back to swinging their fists at each other for the next five hours. 

 

Later that evening, five of them made their way to the basement, trying to be as discreet as possible. With Maddison looking around corners for them and Number Two's newly discovered knife talent, they managed to avoid security cameras and Pogo, who was monitoring their hallway. They made it to the main hallway, tiptoeing behind Number Four, who was still giving them directions from Maddison. But as they walked past the area where their father had hung all his portraits, Number Two grabbed Number Four's arm, dragging him backwards. Four squinted at his brother in confusion, but Two nodded his head towards the portraits and all their hearts stopped to see their mother sitting there. They all jumped when they heard a board creaking, turning briskly back towards Six who had a grimace on his face. 

"Sorry." He whispered. Two's eyes remained glued to his mother, but when she didn't turn around at the noise, all kids turned to her, worried. Two slowly advanced towards her, but he stopped in place when his eyes met her face. Her pale face had small vibrant bursts of blue behind the skin, and her normally bright blue eyes had turned an electric blue that covered the whole eyeball. The four other siblings followed his line of sight, and they all froze. Four's hands shot up to his mouth, and Three chocked out a sob, making Six wrap his arms around her. Meanwhile Five just advanced, examining her face carefully. 

"Mommy isn't really... she isn't really... h-human..." He whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Two just stood in shock as his eyes traveled over his mother. He swallowed his emotions, literally, and shook his head. 

"C-c-come on guys, we d-d-don't have much t-time." He stated, his voice surprisingly calm at the moment. The other four stared at him in shock as he pressed on, gesturing for them to follow. Five and Six carefully dragged Three and Four away from their mother, now tiptoeing very slowly down the stairs. Once they were in the front room, they all awaited Four's instructions. They all turned to their brother, who was looking at a space in the corner.

"Where to now?" He asked the space in front of him, indicating to the other four that he was talking to Maddison. The small girl gestured behind the main staircase, and she started walking in that direction, Four following as the others trailed behind him. Four stopped when they saw an elevator. He turned to his siblings. 

"Do we go down?" He asked quietly and the four year old's sent each other questioning glances, before turning to Two, the in-command when One wasn't around. One didn't know what they were doing, because he was such a goody two shoes, he would have told Dad. Two considered it for a moment before nodding. Four went on the tip of his toes to reach the button, only just touching it. It lit up, and the doors opened. The five of them ran in and the doors closed, the elevator going down immediately.

"I've been down here before." Three stated, looking around the elevator, and the other four glanced at her, not really listening. They all swayed backwards and forwards on their heels, bit at their fingers or paced anxiously, the stress taking over. The elevator stopped and opened onto an empty, cold, grey corridor, a black box at the other end. They all stepped out, glancing around nervously. Three sprinted past all her brothers and up to the box, noticing Seven standing at the glass on a big metal door. She remained calm, even if she was stuck in that box. Three immediately started tugging at the handle, but it didn't budge. Four was right behind her, the two tugging at the metal. Six, Five and Two were right behind them. The five four year old's pulled with all their might, but the metal wheel still didn't budge. Seven looked at them all hopelessly. Five met her eyesight and she shook her head, her eyes begging for them to just leave it. Five shook his head as he tugged harder. They all stopped for a moment, catching their breath, whipping their small sweaty hands on their trousers. Three was the one who leaped on the wheel only a few seconds after they'd stopped, Six close behind her. Four turned to the corner, seeing Maddison standing there and overseeing what they were doing. He gestured to the wheel, his face scrunched up, on the verge of tears. 

"Can you help please?" He asked, his voice strong and serious. She nodded enthusiastically, running over to help. But when she placed her hands on the wheel, they just went straight through. Four whimpered. 

"No, why can't you help?!" He yelled, making the other four flinch. Four then slammed his hands on the wheel, tugging drastically at it, but the wheel didn't budge. He pulled harder, Maddison still trying to place her hands on the handle. Six whimpered and Five had enough, taking his hand off, kicking the wheel. 

"Come one!" He yelled. Seven's eyes dropped, and she fell to the floor. Four looked through the glass, seeing his sister curled on the floor, his grip became harder, his aggression at Maddison not being able to help turned into a different kind of energy. His hand started to glow a faint blue, and Maddison finally placed her hands on the handle and helping the siblings tug. Seven's eyes widened when she saw the young girl, and she stood, now slightly hopeful. They finally stopped when the wheel budged slightly. They all dropped to the floor in exhaustion, their breaths heavy. 

"We only moved it that much?!" Six asked through heavy pants. Five looked over at Four. 

"What happened with you?" He asked and Four shook his head. 

"I don't know." He said, Two furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I think y-you've found your p-p-power." Two almost whispered, making the others eyebrows rise. Four furrowed his own. 

"But what is it... making my imaginary friends real?" He asked sarcastically. Three stood up and walked towards the door again. 

"Look, Four that's great, but right now, we need to help Seven." She stated, looking at her sister sadly. Two walked up next to her. 

"She's r-right, we can't move t-this. If One was h-h-here, we might be able to, but he's n-n-not. So, Six or Five, if you'd care to d-discover your power and for it to be t-t-teleportation, that would be g-g-great." Two said aggressively. Five shook his head, walking up to the glass. 

"I'd love to, but I still have no idea what mine is." Five stated coldly. Seven's eyes then widened, noticing something behind them, and when they turned, their father was standing there, his face contorted in rage. Four advanced towards him, his mouth open, ready to explain and talk his way out of this. But just when he got to his father, he grabbed him by the ear, making the four year old squirm. 

"Two, Three, Four, Five and Six! What in God's name are you doing down here?!" He yelled, making his kids flinch. 

"Back upstairs and to bed, now!" He yelled, the four year old's all sprinting back upstairs, and Four running along behind them once his father let go. Mr. Hargreeves then turned to the glass to see Seven looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. But he just turned his back on her, ignoring her pleading eyes. Seven went back to her bed and sat down, losing all hope that she would soon be released. 

 

The next morning, the six siblings sat at the table in the basement, their mother attending to their breakfast needs. The five of them who had been out last night weren't looking at her, and One was extremely confused. Numbers Two through Six had been told to meet their father after breakfast, and they all knew that were going to be severely punished. Four hadn't told his father about the discovery of his power, but he'd wait until later to let him know. Just as they were finishing their meal, Seven walked in accompanied by their father. She sat at her end of the table, face down. They were ecstatic to see her, but when Four opened his mouth, going to ask her about why she was down there, he was immediately interrupted by their father. 

"Number Four!" He snapped, shutting him up immediately. Their mother then placed a small bottle of pills next to her plate. 

"Remember to take your medication dear!" She said, a huge smile on her face. The six of them turned to her, curious about the pills. 

"Numbers Two through Six, come with me, now!" He yelled, the five of them standing up and following their father, heads down, anticipating the severe punishment they were about to receive. 

 

Later that evening, Four snuck out of his room. Recently, he hadn't been able to sleep at all, every time he closed his eyes he saw faces screaming at him. He always went into Six's room, but tonight he decided to go see Seven. He knocked gently on the door, knowing she wouldn't be awake, but still needing to be polite. He entered her room and glanced around since he'd never been in there before, some sheets of music were scattered across the floor, her violin case still open, the delicate instrument gleaming in the moonlight. He sat down on her bed, making sure to miss her legs, and he curled his own legs up to his chest. 

"Seven." He whispered, leaning forwards to tap her on the cheek. She twitched and she rolled over. Four then hit her harder. 

"Seven." He said a little louder and she finally roused. Her eyes opened slightly, still full of sleep. 

"Four?" She asked, recognizing her brother's voice. She sat up and folded her legs, resting her back on the headboard, waiting for him to ask whatever he was in here to ask.

"Why were you down there?" He asked, rocking backwards and forwards. She looked down. 

"I was sick and Daddy said he didn't want you to catch it." She explained, Four looked down. He didn't believe that. 

"What were the pills at dinner for?" He asked and she shrugged. 

"My nerves." She said, but Four didn't believe that either. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you out." He stated quietly, and she shook her head. 

"That's OK, you were really struggling." She stated and Four bit his lip. 

"Did you discover your power?" She asked and Four nodded slowly. 

"I think so, but I haven't told Daddy yet." He stated excitedly, but Seven's head dropped. 

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head as silent tears started to fall. 

"I don't know why... but I feel like... like I'm just ordinary..." She stated, sobbing quietly. Four scuttled forwards and wrapped his arms around her. 

"But how... how could that be?" He asked no one in particular, just holding his sister as she sobbed quietly. 

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, you'll have us." He said holding her. They stayed like that for a few hours, drifting off to sleep. That morning they got yelled at by their father, but it had been the best Four had slept in a while.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age twelve, Seven had never felt more lonely. She was rarely allowed to spend time with her siblings now a days, their training only becoming more intense.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> "Is something wrong, Mum?" She asked, puzzled. Her mother then gestured for her to follow.
> 
> "Your father would like you to assist with the exercise today." She said with a huge smile, and Seven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, putting away her violin, happy she could at least be involved in their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo, at the end of the chapter I started rushing a little and I think it shows. Anyway enjoy 😊

Age twelve, Seven had never felt more lonely. She was rarely allowed to spend time with her siblings now a days, their training only becoming more intense. She could only catch five minutes with Five (ironically), and if not, she lost most of her sleep going for midnight adventures with Four and Six. Her bow ran gently over the strings of her instrument, a gentle, sad melody floating through the house. Recently, her siblings barely had any time to themselves, now that they had private training based on their powers, and with her father loading more and more homework onto them. Her brothers and sister had been in their rooms for about 20 minutes now and based on Three slamming her door, One putting his fist through the wall and Five's ever permanent frown going from sarcastic to pure anger, she thought best to leave them alone for now. She glanced outside her room to the corridor when she heard boards creek, seeing Six walk slowly into his room, head down, covered in blood. Seven's eyes widened as she watched Six plop onto his bed and put his head in his hands. Seven then heard gentle sobs coming from his room. She lowered her violin, deciding to go and see him, but before she could go out, Two walked past her room, looking at Six sadly, gently closing the door to his room. He then looked back at Seven, seeing the resolve in her eyes and shook his head gently, and Seven lowered her head. Two walked back into his room, and even from across the hall, she could hear his knives landing in the wall. About ten minutes later, Seven playing a sadder tune to match her siblings emotions, she saw Four walk past her room to his own. She was about to run out, grab his arm and ask what had happened, but she stopped herself, seeing his face pale as snow, his hands shaking like tremors from an earthquake, and his eyes clouded with fear. She froze. She'd never seen him like this, on the edge of having a seizure. She left them all to their own devices, her violin the only sound in the house. 

Only 5 minutes later, the bell rang, and as reluctant as they all were, they walked out of their bedrooms for their next training exercise. She saw they all had their heads down, not one of them sending her a smile, as they would usually. And even weirder, Four was at the back, and he was quiet. Just as she heard them run down the stairs, she placed her violin back on her shoulder, getting ready to play, when Grace appeared at the door. Seven looked towards her, frowning. 

"Is something wrong, Mum?" She asked, puzzled. Her mother then gestured for her to follow. 

"Your father would like you to assist with the exercise today." She said with a huge smile, and Seven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, putting away her violin, happy she could at least be involved in their training. She followed her mother to the roof, where her father was standing by the ledge, looking down on the six angry siblings. He gestured for her to come over, and before he turned away from her, he leaned down to ask her a question. 

"Did you take your medication, Seven?" He asked and she nodded. She had taken one before she'd left her room. Mr. Hargreeves then looked down at his 'children'. 

"Alright! Now I know you've had a rough day, but that will not excuse a lousy performance from any of you!" He yelled down and Seven saw Five's face contort to pure rage. 

"Seven will be helping in the exercise today, and you must use your powers to save her." He shouted, and Three rolled her eyes. Even One seemed to be put off by their father's attitude, and that was saying something. Reginald examined them all one by one, before giving them the situation. 

"Now, the situation will be that Seven is a hostage, taken captive by twenty criminals, who will be special androids that I built for this exercise. She will be somewhere on the third floor, the criminals patrolling the building. You will all take it in turns, and I will time you and take notes on your efficiency." He explained, and Seven whimpered quietly. All she wanted to do was play her violin, and this exercise sounded exhausting for her. She was going to have to run up and down the building multiple times. He then pointed to the door of the roof, where Grace was holding it open. 

"Now follow Grace Number Seven, she will lead you to your position." He stated, not even bothering to look at her. She followed her mother down, where she was sat in a chair and was securely strapped in, three androids standing on guard around her. In the corner of the room, she saw monitors observing the floors, the same feed that her father was getting. At least she could see what her siblings were up to. In the courtyard, they were still acting really distant towards each other, and Four was still quiet. Him and Six sat in silence on the bench, and Seven's heart ached. They always talked, even if they were in pain. Something really bad must've happened. Through the small speakers on the monitor, she herd her fathers whistle blow and One set off. He sprinted through the first floor, smashing every robot that he came across. This was clearly a good way for him to let out his anger. He flew through the second floor and soon appeared at her door, kicking it open. His rage was clearly evident on his young face. He grabbed the closest robot, ripping it apart, throwing it's arm at the second one in the room. But then the third held a gun to Seven's head and her breathing stopped. She knew it was fake, but that didn't make it any nicer to have a gun up to your head with no warning. One's face dropped and he dropped the robot, but as it hit the floor, he flung it's arm at the third bot, knocking it backwards and knocking it out. He easily ripped the chains that bound her to the chair off, and soon he was sprinting down the stairs with her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style. One dropped her once they were in the courtyard, and she struggled to keep her footing. Her father stopped the timer, and One looked up at him hopefully. 

"A minute and 33 seconds, Number One, you were clearly unfocused." He reprimanded. One's face dropped, as Three tried her best to comfort him. Seven looked over at Four and Six, who were still silent, Four's eyes looking at different areas around him, either angry or confused emotions passing through them. Six's head drooped like a wilted flower, and Seven wanted so badly to just go to them and talk to them. But before she could take a step forwards, her fathers voice held her back. 

"Seven! Back upstairs now, hurry up." He yelled down, making her flinch. At the mention of her number, Four's eyes focused on her, only now realizing she was in this exercise. She sent him a weak smile, which he returned, and she felt herself relax a little. She then turned and sprinted back up the stairs, not wanting to fail her father even more and give him anymore reasons to call her weak. But with her unfit, small body, running up those stairs felt like torture. As she was strapped back into her chair, a new set of androids walking out, she couldn't even catch her breath, the chains tight around her stomach. She was snapped out of her struggle to breathe when she heard the whistle, Two rushing inside. Two knives were thrown straight away, taking down all the androids on the first two floors. He took the steps two by two, but halfway up the second flight, he tripped and fell to the bottom. She cringed seeing his face turn a deep shade of red, hearing him spit out curse words. When he got to the door, he opened it with his lock picking skills. And with the door slightly open, he threw in a knife, taking out the three bots in the room immediately and also cutting through her restraints. He then flung the door open and grabbed her arm aggressively, dragging her down the stairs. 

"Two! Calm down! You're hurting me!" She yelled, and her saying that snapped him out of his anger. He muttered out a small apology and then released his tight hold, taking her hand gently, still half dragging her down the stairs, and her breathing became ragged, she was too unfit to keep up with her superhero brother, especially after having sprinted up the three flights of stairs before and having barely any time to recover. Once in the courtyard, she buckled over, leaning on her knees, trying her best to breathe in and out. 

"A minute and 47 second, Number Two! You should've been more careful on the stairs!" Their father yelled down, making Two throw a knife at the floor as he let out a scream. But Seven could only hear her blood pounding in her ears. Five came over to her, putting a hand on her back. 

"It's OK Seven. Just breathe." He said in a sweeter voice than the one that he used with his other siblings. She followed his instructions and breathed deeply, her heart rate decreasing. But then her father shouted for her again. She whimpered as she saw Five glare at their adoptive father. She then ran back up the stairs, slower this time. It was Three's turn next, and she'd only just been strapped in when the whistle went. The small girl went up to the first robot she encountered and made it lean down to her. There, she whispered a small rumor into it's ear. 

"I heard a rumor, that you killed all the other criminals in this building, including yourself, and freed the hostage." She whispered to it, and as promised by her father, it had the same reaction whether human or robot. The bot ran through the first floor, gunfire echoing from the rooms the others had been in, before making it's way upstairs, Three close behind, a smirk plastered on her face. The bot then took out the rest of the criminals on that floor, before leading the young girl upstairs. It stormed into the room, taking out the other three bots holding Seven captive, it then ripped of her chains, before turning itself off and fell to the floor. Three then strutted over to Seven and leaned into her ear and Seven braced herself for the incoming command. 

"I heard a rumor, that you ran out this building and into the courtyard as fast as you can." She whispered, making her sister whimper. The young violinist shot up from her seat as she sprinted through the building. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she felt like her head might explode. Soon, she was in the courtyard, Three only a few seconds behind her. Seven fell to the ground, her breathing harsh, Five appearing next to her, closely followed by Four and Six. Four pulled out a bottle and passed it to her, and she took a swig before spitting the contents out when it hit her tongue. She glared at Four. 

"Vodka?! Really Four?! We're twelve?!" She whisper yelled at him, making him shrug and look down. 

"It's been a... a hard day." He whispered, a small hint of amusement. Five rolled his eyes, pulling out his own bottle, full of water this time and Seven took it gratefully, taking a big swig. While her siblings were looking after her, her father had finished taking notes about Three's performance and shouted down to them. 

"Two minutes and 2 seconds, Number Three. You should've told the criminal to carry her down to the courtyard, because what if the hostage had a leg injury? What if they were asthmatic? Think things through Three." He yelled down to her, disappointment clear in his tone, making the Rumor's head drop. She nodded sadly, before making her way over to Seven and helping her up. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you run down..." She said quietly, but Seven shook her off. 

"It's fine, don't worry." She said, almost quieter than her sister. Seven was then called back up to here chair, but she was slower this time. It was Four's turn. Finally. He was always gentle with her, even if he was developing a drinking habit. But now that he'd discovered more of his power, he could do this easily. The only snatch was that he hadn't told their father. So when the whistle blew and she turned to the cameras, she saw Four making his way in, his hands and eyes glowing a gentle blue, and then the camera cut out. She heard her father scolding her brother over the speakers, but she knew he didn't care. He didn't care about his time either, he was just doing it in the most efficient way to get Seven out. After around thirty seconds, Seven saw the blue mist start to seep into the room from under the door and on instinct, she recoiled. Ghosts floated through the door, and Seven screwed her eyes shut. Once before she had caught Four using his power, and seeing the ghosts faces, their injuries and hearing their complaints was enough to make her never want to sleep again. And here she was wondering why one of her favorite brothers was developing a drinking problem. The bots were taken out immediately, and the ghosts took off her restraints, but Seven still refused to open her eyes. She only did so when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes to see Four standing there, eyes and hands still glowing. Seven would've been wrong to say that sometimes he and Six scared her. They had such powerful abilities, and when they used it, it made them look terrifying. And if Seven hadn't snuck out of her room to paint her nails with the same boy in front of her, she might've been freaking out. Four smiled, crossing his legs in mid air and Seven returned the look. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to run down with me." He said softly, reaching out his hand, which she gladly took. She felt her feet lift off the ground as she hovered in midair, unsure how to maneuver herself. Four wasn't his usual chatty self today, he wasn't telling her about the new songs he had discovered that week, or how much he hated One for throwing out his skirts, today he just floated her down in silence. Seven didn't like it. Not one bit. 

"Four?" She asked nervously, making him pivot around and nod at her. 

"What happened on the mission today?" She asked, and he bit his lip. He shook his head as they reached the first floor. 

"Come to my room tonight, I'll try to explain best I can... I wasn't actually on the mission... Dad took me out for... 'personal' training." He explained, his voice wavering slightly at the end. Seven nodded, and the her brother gently dropped her and himself back onto the floor and his eyes and hands ceased their glowing. He smirked at her, the camera feed turning back on. When they walked out hand in hand, their father didn't look happy at all. 

"Number Four! What did you do to my camera feed?! Now I can't take notes about your progress!" His father yelled down, making Four roll his eyes and look up at their father. 

"I expect after my training today you'd have enough personal data!" He spat back, and Six stiffened. The other four just looked confused. Four then walked back to his bench and plopped down next to Six. Seven went over to him and placed her hand on top of his. 

"Thank you for letting me catch my breath." She said quietly, to which her brother nodded, and a mischievous gleam entered his eyes as he took her hand and kissed the knuckle. 

"Anytime ma lady." He stated loudly, making Seven roll her eyes. She then made her way back up the stairs, but before she entered, she still heard her father give Four his time. 

"A minute and 1 second, Number Four." He yelled down, irritation lacing his voice at not being able to see how his 'greatest disappointment' got a better time than precious Number One. She heard Four jump from the bench and could sense his smirk from inside the building. 

"Ha! Screw you One!" He yelled, making Seven smile. She sat down calmly, her heart rate back to normal now. She'd gone through the siblings who didn't care about how she was doing, and now she was onto the three that actually cared about her well being. She smiled when the whistle went off and Five appeared on the top floor. The bots hadn't noticed him yet, so he took them out stealthily. Seven swore if his father didn't want to make them superheroes, Five'd be a great assassin. The ordinary girl then heard a pop next to her, seeing Five take out the bot next to her and disappearing immediately, appearing behind the other two and taking them out from behind. Seven knew that if she'd have to chose one of her brothers and sisters powers, she'd chose Five's. The ability to teleport at will was amazingly cool, especially when you had his smarts, so you could plan out every maneuver perfectly. Sure, Four and Six's were powerful, but from what she heard of her brothers complaints, they were extremely painful, scary and unpredictable. Even if Four had a good handle on his abilities, he still saw dead people scream at him, not able to control the more powerful ghosts yet. And so, he retreated into drinking. As for Six, it was written on his face after every mission, his whole being soaked in blood, a sad look on his face as their mother guided little innocent Six to the bathroom.

"Hey, Seven, you good?" He asked, his hand on her arm, and she nodded. Her bounds hadn't been undone, but she knew that wasn't a problem for Five. She braced herself for the journey, and after a weird sensation of feeling pressed and stretched at the same time, they appeared in the courtyard. Five helped her up, shooting a glare at their father as he finished off his notes. 

"39 seconds, Number Five. Excellent." He yelled down to them, finally pleased with at least one of his children. Five's frown became bitter as he heard the result, muttering a small "Old bastard" under his breath as Seven smirked. She made her way back up the stairs at a reasonable pace, anxious at Six's turn. He'd always been very careful to keep his beast hidden whenever she was around, leaving everything to the imagination in her case. Because when she saw the skin of his stomach shift, her imagination conjured up the most awful things that could be living in there. She gulped. Six had looked especially down today after the mission, she worried how he was going to take this mission. She turned her attention to the monitors, seeing Six make his way nervously to the buildings entrance. Before the whistle was blown, she herd her father yell something from the roof. 

"Remember to use your ability Number Six!" He yelled, making Six gulp and nod quickly. Four was not happy about that though, and he shot up and started yelling at their father. 

"Oh come on! Your forcing him to use it, even after what happened today?! You no good son of a bitch!-" Four's language only became more colorful as Grace stepped outside, taking the boy by his arm and dragging him inside before he could get into further trouble. Six let out a deep sigh and finally, the whistle blew. He stepped inside, the nine soldiers on the bottom floor rushing him instantly. Seven saw her brother gulp before bringing his shaking hands to the bottom of his jumped, pulling it up to reveal why he was known as the Horror. Four tentacles popped out of a dark void, accompanied by large teeth closer to his skin, which made Seven swallow a lump of bile. Her oh so kind oh so sweet brother had that living inside him? She finally understood why Four was so protective of him, of anyone who dared insult his abilities. Seven watched as the tentacles easily destroyed the nine guards running at him, before making his way up the stairs, more screams escaping him when the tentacles reached out to the eight on the second floor. He finally took some deep breaths, before turning to the staircase of the third floor. Seven flinched. He was coming up here. The door fell open, three tentacles wrapping themselves around the final three androids. Seven wanted to curl into a ball and hide into the corner. She was terrified. Of her own brother, which was totally unfair to him. But when he appeared at the door, gentle Number Six, who her and Four reassured at night when his stomach hurt so badly he just wanted to rip it open, who she curled up with at night after a particularly lonely day, she felt her fear melt away. His eyes were scared, and so vulnerable. The fear only grew when the tentacles went to undo the chains. He was terrified about hurting her. Seven's heart soared, and once the chains were off, she felt Six wrap one of the tentacles around her carefully. Her fear spiked for a moment, but was soon calmed by Six's awfully scared face. 

"A-are you O-OK?" He chocked out, sounding like he had gained Number Two's stutter. She nodded and he sighed out in relief. He then ran down the stairs, turning to check on her every two minutes. Once they got to the courtyard, he dropped her into Five's arms as the extra appendages recoiled immediately back into his stomach, not wanting to scare his sister anymore than he'd just done. 

"A minute and 58 seconds, Number Six. You could've done better if you'd been less careful." He yelled down and Seven glanced at her brother to see his fists white, his face contorted in rage. She gently placed a hand on his arm, making him jump, but he soon relaxed under her touch. Five and Six stayed with her, Four now locked in his room until dinner as punishment for his potty mouth.

"How you doing Seven?" Five asked, actually concerned. Seven just smiled and shook her head. 

"I'm fine, but I'm not doing another training exercise with any of you melodramatic boys anytime soon." She answered with a smirk, making Six let out a laugh. 

"She's right you know." Three added, with her own smirk. OK, so maybe the exercise hadn't been completely awful. It had helped Seven feel less lonely.


	3. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening after the training exercise she was involved in, Seven wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But she'd promised to Four that she'd go into his room that night, besides, she really wanted to know what had happened during the mission earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of leads on from the one before, so go read that part before this one, thanks baiiiiii 😁

The evening after the training exercise she was involved in, Seven wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But she'd promised to Four that she'd go into his room that night, besides, she really wanted to know what had happened during the mission earlier in the day. So after she heard the soft creak of the boards in her fathers room around 11, she hoped out of bed. As she tiptoed down the hall, she saw Three come out of her own room, waving to her sister before entering into One's room. She arrived at Four's bedroom door and knocked gently. She didn't hear an answer for her to come in, but she opened the door anyway, because she didn't really care about her brother's privacy. She poked her head into the room. 

"Four?" She whispered, glancing at the bed. It was empty, sheets thrown about in disarray. She glanced around the bedroom, and spotted him hovering crossed legged, facing towards one of his walls, headphones covering his ears as he scribbled something on the pale wall. He hummed the song blasting in his ears, which Seven recognized as Queen, Don't Stop Me Now. She went up to her brother, glancing at the wall he was writing on, the creamy paint covered with song lyrics, quotes or drawings. She smiled, seeing her brother back to his usual self. She reached up to him, on her toes, and shook his leg. His head shot round, eyes wide with panic, but he smirked when he saw Seven. He took his headphones off and fell to the floor. 

"Hello, sister dearest." He said lightly, gesturing for her to come over to his bed. They both plopped down, making the mattress dip. Seven glanced around his room, messy, but very him. Posters or drawings hung over his bed, and on the opposite side of the room, the markings he put there himself. She scoffed. 

"I can't believe you still write on your walls. Can't you get a notebook like a normal person?" She remarked, making his eyebrows raise. 

"Well, unlike the rest of you boring children, I never learned not to write on the walls." He stated proudly, and Seven shook her head. She then pursed her lips and her head dipped. Four glanced at her worryingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, and she looked at him with a knowing look, and he squirmed. 

"The mission today..." He answered his own question. Seven nodded, and he sighed. 

"Well, as I said, I wasn't on it, but Five gave me a pretty good idea." He started, and he brought his legs up to his chest. Seven crossed her legs on his bed, her eyes fixed on him. Four started picking nervously at his fingers. 

"So, they said it was a break in, nothing unusual, only five criminals and the resident of the house." He explained, giving her a pretty good idea, and she nodded for him to continue. 

"One took out the first one, Three the second, Five the third, Two the fourth and Six was last." He said, and Seven kind of got an idea of where this was going. 

"But... when Six released his beast," Four stated with a humorless laugh. 

"He... well, he killed the criminal, which was normal and expected... but then the thing turned to the resident..." Klaus explained, his voice trembling, falling quieter. Seven's hands shot up to her mouth. Four saw that and nodded. 

"Yeah. He accidentally killed the resident. Three was the only one nearby at the time, and she tried to rumor him, but his screams drowned her out..." He continued and Seven heart dropped. Four then scoffed and shook his head, his eyes filling with anger. 

"Then, when they all left the building, father was waiting outside, and Six explained the situation... and then father scolded Six. He screamed at him, saying it was unacceptable for him to complain about his abilities and how he should of been able to control them by now." Four spat out, and Seven felt her own anger swell. Her father was completely out of line, he had no idea how much Six suffered because of that thing living in his belly. Seven shook her head, sensing Four had finished his story. 

"He is... unbelievable..." She said quietly, her voice shaking with rage. Four nodded. 

"Ugh, I really wish he would just die already..." Four said, rolling his head backwards and Seven nodded in agreement. But then another question entered her mind. 

"But, if you weren't on the mission, where were you?" She asked gently, Four's body stiffened. He looked at her in the eyes. She saw how reluctant he was to tell her, and she decided not to pry. 

"You don't have to say if you don't want-" She began before he cut her off. 

"No. It's fine. It's just... only Six knows..." He said firmly. He breathed in deeply. 

"Shit, this is harder than I thought." He exclaimed with a smile, another dry laugh at the end. Seven only grew more concerned. 

"Well now, you know how I can see dead people?" He asked and Seven nodded slowly, an unimpressed expression growing on her face.

"No, really?" She said dryly and he stuck his tongue out at her. Seven rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. Four leaned back against his headboard and stretched out his legs, placing them on Seven's lap. 

"Well, they aren't always the most pleasant things to be seeing, what with them being dead." He explained, his hands gesturing dramatically and Seven placed her head on her hand, rolling her eyes again. 

"So, unknown to you guys, and by you guys I mean my adoptive siblings." He continued, and Seven sensed that at this point he was just stalling. 

"I've woken up many nights because of night terrors, and sometimes they aren't even night terrors, sometimes I wake up from a nightmare and there actually _is_ a German Nazi standing over my bed, screaming out different things in German with his head blow open and his brain leaking down one side of his face." He said quickly, and Seven's mouth fell open. She knew Four's powers were terrifying for him, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"And so, Dad soundproofed my room." He said, gesturing around the room, but you couldn't see anything that showed it was soundproof. Seven's head turned back to him, as she waited for him to continue his story. 

"But he always knows when I have a nightmare, what with that shitty monitor right there." He said, gesturing to the alarm clock they'd all been given at the age of six, although Four's was covered by a blanket. Seven's eyes widened. 

"Really? There's a monitor in the clock?!" Seven said, shocked. But then again, they were all experiments, she should of expected this by now. Four nodded. Seven shook her head, making a mental note to cover her own when she went back to her room. 

"So, today he took me aside before the mission and said that he was extremely disappointed in me, what with me having all this 'untapped potential'." He said, using air quotations, a shit eating grin on his face and Seven rolled her eyes. 

"And he said that I was cowardly for being afraid of the dead..." He continued and his face fell. That's when Seven knew that this was really serious. 

"He told me I needed to conquer my fear... and to do that... he dragged me... he dragged me..." Four said, his voice breaking as his eyes widened, fear filling them to the brim. He then swallowed, and his voice become strong for a moment, just to get out the next sentence. 

"He locked me in a mausoleum. For five hours." He said, his composure finally breaking as tremors rocked his body and his face paled again. Seven's eyed widened. She was terrified of stepping foot into one of those dark, cold buildings, filled with hundreds of dead bodies, where the air seemed thick because of their ghosts. But for her brother, who could see those ghosts, it must of been absolute Hell. Seven leaned forwards and put her hand over her brothers, as he reached over to his bedside table with his free hand and grabbed the same bottle from the exercise earlier, taking a massive swig, almost emptying the container of liquid. Seven didn't say anything. He needed that. 

"That wasn't even the worst part." He breathed out and Seven's eyes widened. 

"Because of the fear... I couldn't really focus on controlling my ability... and so..." He whispered and Seven felt his hand shake even more. But she knew what he was about to say, and finished his sentence. 

"You made them real..." She said and Four nodded. He moved her hand and reached down to his shins, pulling up his the bottom of his pajamas, and Seven gasped when she saw thousands of red scratch marks, some bleeding. She ran her hand over them and Four breathed in sharply. Once she'd removed her hand, he pulled his pajamas back down and reached up to his neck, pulling down the top of the pajama top, to reveal a purple bruise on his neck in a hand shape. Seven's hands shot back up to her mouth. 

"You could've died in there!" She practically shouted, thankful that the room was soundproof. He then sighed. 

"Honestly, I think I did." He said and Seven's eyes widened. 

"What?!" She yelled. Four furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Well, everything went dark, and then I woke up in this black and white area, a little girl on a bicycle came up to me, told me I was dead, and said she didn't want me. Then I woke up again." He explained and Seven's mouth went dry, trying to process this information. 

"Jesus, Four... do you want me to get Mum?" She asked and Four shook his head briskly. 

"No. I don't want her or dad or even Pogo to know that I can physically manifest the dead! I don't want him thinking that I'm anything more than useless. If not he'll never let me out of his sight." He explained quickly, panicked and Seven nodded. 

"Alright I understand." She said, calming the boy in front of her. They sat in silence for a minute, Seven still processing the stories he'd just told her. That's when he spoke up again. 

"Look, Seven, I don't want you to take offence or something from this, but..." He begun and Seven looked at him quizzically. 

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be ordinary." He blurted out and Seven blinked. 

"I know you feel left out and everything, but Six and I agreed that we'd prefer to be left out, to be normal then have to put up with... this." Four elaborated, gesturing around his head. Seven still didn't know what to say. Four took this as a sign to keep talking and Seven was glad he did, because she needed to think. 

"Cause like yeah, it's great when I can control my ability, but like that's only 10% of the time, when stronger ghosts decide to leave me alone." He rambled on and Seven nodded slowly. 

"And I'd also prefer if I was out of Dad's limelight..." He finished, trailing off. Seven noticed he'd been quiet for several seconds, waiting for her to answer. She breathed in and nodded. 

"Look, I see where you're coming from... but you still have no idea how lonely it is." She said and Four stared at her. 

"Like, when I'm inside and I look out to see you all training or having fun together... I just... really wish I was out there with you." She explained and Four nodded, getting where she was coming from. Four then gestured for her to come closer, and she complied, leaning on his outstretched arm, leaning against the headboard and resting her head on his shoulder. He smelled like their fathers liquor cabinet, but Seven knew why now, and she just leaned into it, finding it strangely comforting. He turned his head and gave her a small peck on the top of her brown hair. She sighed contently. 

"I promise not to leave you out of any extra curricular activity that we do, and I actually plan on keeping that promise, unlike when I promised Six that I'd stop drinking." He said softly, and Seven let out a small chuckle. Seven's eyes started to close, and she wanted to reprimand herself, tell herself that she couldn't fall asleep, the consequence being that she'd wake up with a major back and neck ache and get chewed out by their father. But right now she didn't really care. And while she thought she'd finally drift off, she heard Four talk. 

"Oh my god, could you just like leave my room for two minutes?! I don't care if you were a Nazi general, just piss off!" He hissed, and Seven's eyes flew open to see the room empty, yet Four's eyes were focused on the foot of the bed and Seven felt extremely uncomfortable, knowing a dead Nazi was standing there, starring at them. She flung her legs off his bed, and looked back at him. 

"I need to go back to my room. Remember how much Dad yelled at Six, you and I last time he found us asleep in here?" She asked with a humorous undertone. Four let out a laugh and nodded. 

"He yelled at us for hours. We weren't allowed dinner for a week. I had to sneak down to get food for the three of us." He said, a smirk plastered over his face, before his face dropped. 

"Wait, why was I the only one who snuck out? And you didn't even give me anything in return!" He said dramatically, mocking hurt, and he placed his hand dramatically over his chest. 

"I am _hurt_!" He spat out, his head falling backwards and Seven smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Love you too, Four. See you in the morning." She said patting his hand and he sent her a smirk. 

"Love ya too, Seven." He yelled after her, putting the headphones back over his ears as she exited, and picking up the pen he was using earlier.

Seven tiptoed back to her own room, and she saw that Three's room was still empty and rolled her eyes. She shut the door to her own room and it now felt cold and bare compared to Four's. She sighed and lay down in bed, facing towards her own alarm clock. And before she shut her eyes, before drifting off, she threw a blanket over the clock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel oh so bad for my baby boi😢  
> But I love this duo with my heart and soul 😊😍


	4. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age thirteen, the Hargreeves siblings had never had an evening outside the mansion together. So when they heard that their dear old dad was going to be out of town for up to five days, their heads spun with possibilities.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "L-let's go out-t and get d-d-doughnuts." He said proudly and Vanya saw Five face palm out of the corner of her eye. Klaus didn't even try to hide his jaw drop as he starred at Diego. 
> 
> "Diego, you are officially my favorite sibling." He said seriously and Ben elbowed him in the side, making the other boy jump. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch I love the idea of them going mental at Griddy's and Five is just constantly rolling his eyes at everyone.

Age thirteen, the Hargreeves siblings had never had an evening outside the mansion together. Sometimes, their mother brought them on shopping trips, but that'd be once or twice a month and they didn't have much freedom during that time. If not, the only liberty they had outside the compounds of their big house, was on missions, but even then, they'd miss Vanya and they had a specific job to do. So when they heard that their dear old dad was going to be out of town for up to five days, their heads spun with possibilities. 

The second their father stepped foot outside the house, the six super powered siblings rushed to the sitting room, Allison standing at the front, claiming it was an important family meeting. Five rolled his eyes before he stood up and turned towards the door.

"Uh, where do you think you're going Number Five?" Allison asked, making their brother turn to them, an exasperated expression on his face. He pointed to the ceiling. 

"I'm going to get Vanya." He stated before disappearing and sounds of agreement echoed around the room. They waited for a few seconds, Allison tapping her foot impatiently, before Five reappeared again, Vanya in tow. She looked around nervously, feeling out of place, and walked over to the sofa, plopping down next to Five, who had Ben on his other side, and Klaus perched on the armrest. Across from them sat Diego and Luther, a huge gap between the two, and Allison who stood in front of the fireplace, in between the two sofas. Pogo smiled gently at them all before he slid the door to the lounge shut, giving the seven of them some privacy. Allison then clapped her hands and all heads turned towards her. 

"Alright so five days of freedom! Who wants to do what?" She asked excitedly, and the room burst into chattering. Allison sighed, whistling to get their attention. They all became quiet and she smiled at them. 

"One by one OK?" She said overbearingly and the room made sounds of agreement. She pointed to Luther. 

"OK, let's go by numbers, so One, what do you wanna do?" She asked and they all turned to Luther. The blond thought about it for a moment, before looking down. 

"I'm not sure... anything really." He said with an air of finality and Allison sighed.

"Well, you're no fun." She whispered under her breath and turning to Diego.

"What about you Number Two?" She asked the boy. He looked down, before lifting his eyes to meet his sisters. 

"L-let's go out-t and get d-d-doughnuts." He said proudly and Vanya saw Five face palm out of the corner of her eye. Klaus didn't even try to hide his jaw drop as he starred at Diego. 

"Diego, you are officially my favorite sibling." He said seriously and Ben elbowed him in the side, making the other boy jump. 

"Right sorry Benny." He whispered with a smirk, and Ben just smirked as well. Allison pointed at Diego proudly. 

"Alright Dee, my respect for you is like through the roof now. Congratulations." She said matter of factly, and Luther glared at his adoptive brother. Diego just shrugged, playing with a knife in his hand. Allison then clapped. 

"OK my go..." She said, glancing up at the ceiling before looking around at all her siblings with a shit eating grin. 

"Shopping." She stated simply, making all the boys groan, except Klaus who squealed and lifted his hand to high five his sister, which she accepted gladly. She the nodded to Klaus. 

"Number Four." She questioned, and he looked around, his long legs swinging around wildly. 

"Well, I think we all know that while Dad's gone, Ali, I'm stealing all your skirts and make-up." He said seriously and Allison nodded with a smile. 

"Of course." She answered. Klaus then thought some more. 

"What about a concert of some kind?" He asked, glancing around as people nodded. Allison placed a peck on his cheek. 

"I love you Klaus." She whispered and he smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist. He let her go after a few seconds, his eyes widened in realization. He fished around in his pockets for a moment, before glancing up at his siblings. 

"Alright, if anyone says anything about this, I swear to shit I will force an elderly witch to haunt your room." He threatened and their looks only deepened in confusion. He then whipped out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, making all his siblings groan. 

"Klaus, really!?" Diego shouted. 

"You promised you'd quit!" Ben said aggressively, reaching out to grab the packet, but Klaus just leaned further back stretching out his arm out of Ben's reach. 

"I did quit! But now this is my reward." He said going to light one, before Five appeared next to him, grabbing the lighter out of his hand and disappearing. Klaus groaned.

"Five! Really?!" He yelled, turning in a circle, looking for his brother. 

"Looking for this?" His brother yelled, making Klaus' attention snap to the balcony above the lounge. Klaus growled before he shot up, making the smaller boy vanish again. Klaus groaned again. 

"Come on Five, please!" He yelled, as Five reappeared on the sofa. He played with the flame, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh, pretty cool, these little things." He stated, rolling the multicolored lighter around in his hand. Klaus zipped back down reaching down to grab the little thing, Five leaning backwards now. 

"I'll give this back to you, if you promise to not ever touch drugs. It doesn't take a genius to see where your going in life." Five said seriously, making Klaus' head dip. He nodded as he landed. 

"Alright promise." He said, and Five handed back the lighter, Klaus immediately lighting his cigarette and stuffing the lighter in his pocket. He breathed out a puff before grinning at Five. 

"Psych! I've already touched drugs." He said with a grin making the whole room groan again as Five glared daggers at him. 

"Asshole." He spat and Klaus just shrugged. 

"You'd be a drug addict too if you had corpses following you around all the time." He said blandly, spreading his arms out and plopping back down on the armchair. Five rolled his eyes again, this time face planting on Vanya's shoulder, making her pat his head. Allison sighed, turning to Five. 

"What about you Five?" She asked and Five kept his face down on Vanya's shoulder. 

"Don't care as long as there's coffee." He mumbled out and Allison nodded with a purse of her lips, gesturing to Ben. 

"Six?" She asked, and the small boy shrugged. 

"I don't really mind, but I'd love to go to a bookstore maybe? A library? See what readings or movies are on." He said quietly, Klaus nodding and agreeing to each suggestion. Allison nodded with a warm smile. 

"Perfect, got some nice suggestions from Ben, what about you Van?" Allison said, turning to her sister. Vanya turned red when everyone turned to her, not used to so much attention from her family. 

"Well, I'm fine with anything, but I'd maybe like to go to a music store, get some new sheets to play, and maybe go to a performance?" She said quietly, the others straining to hear her. Allison nodded, with a warm smile. 

"We'll definitely make time for that." She said softly and Vanya's eyes lit up. Five still hadn't lifted his head from her shoulder when he mumbled out something else. 

"I'll go with you to those if you want Van." He mumbled and Vanya smiled, unknown to him, nodding to confirm his request. Klaus then clapped excitedly, before pulling out his cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke away from his siblings. 

"So, what shall we do first?" He exclaimed. 

 

* * *

 

 

The few days went by in a blur. First day they decided to do what they could with their freedom around the house, which resulted in a sloppy baking session while Grace was doing laundry. Luther kept on trying to get everyone under control, Diego just doing everything his way to spite Number One, Allison was just trying to get the two under control, Five just rolling his eyes as he actually did everything right, Ben was only focused on making sure Klaus didn't sneak anything into the mixture, and so Vanya was the only one actually trying to help Five bake. The resulting cookies were burnt and crispy, but they were the best batch they had ever tasted. 

The second day was focused on the first set of outings. Luther and Ben reluctantly tagged along with Allison and Klaus to the mall, the two managing to drag Vanya along so they could help her with her wardrobe, which of course brought Five along with her, and as a result Diego tagged along. They all stumbled about in fits of laughter, some people recognizing them and asking for autographs, but only the main six, which then forced them all to shove Vanya to the front, forcing her to sign whatever as well. She just smiled at that, feeling happy that her siblings were involving her. Klaus and Allison dragged their other sister to a few clothes shops, and they all walked out with two or three bags each. At one point someone pointed out that Klaus was in the woman's isle and pointed him to the men's isle, and the two sisters swore he almost summoned Hitler onto the guy. Vanya eventually managed to split off from the two when they went into a make-up shop, Klaus correcting all of Allison's cosmetic choices. She slipped into a music store, Five hot on her heels, just walking around the shop as she took her time. Ben also slipped off with Diego at some point, making their way to a bookstore. They all returned that evening with hundreds of bags of different items, and Klaus discreetly returning their fathers credit card to his office. 

The third day was spent mostly sleeping. The seven were wiped out from the previous day, and so they decided to sleep for the whole morning, except Ben who slipped out the house at an early hour to catch a reading. Each of them woke up at different hours. Luther second to rise at 11, followed closely by Diego, Five, Vanya, Allison and finally Klaus who decided to make an appearance at 1 in the afternoon, wearing a skirt and a tight black top. The rest of the day was spent getting dressed and made up for the concert they had planned to see in the evening. Allison and Klaus had again dragged Vanya into their session, Ben sitting in the corner of Allison's room reading a book, followed by Five a few hours later with his own book. Once they were all ready, they made their way out, telling Pogo what time they should be expected back. The concert was a blast, jumping around in the mosh pit, sometimes Luther having to shove guys who got a little tipsy and a little too friendly with Allison or Vanya. Allison rumored a few people as well, seeing the weird glances they sent at Klaus, knowing if they made a comment, they'd probably have a whole army of dead soldiers summoned onto them. That evening they came home exhausted and yet buzzing at the same time. Five and Vanya had to carry a very drunk Klaus back, Ben holding him from the back trying to keep him from floating away. Once they got home they all slipped photo strips each of them had into a private corner of their rooms, hiding them away from their Dad, who would without a doubt, throw them away if he found them.

The fourth day was very relaxed. Allison forced Luther and Diego to do a rom-com marathon with her, much to both their dismay. The other four went out, Klaus not his usual chirpy self, snapping at anyone who talked to him and sometimes when no one was speaking, of course they knew that wasn't the case for him. Number Four kept his sunglasses on all day, despite the dark, cold, wet weather. First thing they did was go to a violin performance, one which was surprisingly playing at an early hour, which was then followed by a trip to the cinema. Vanya had tried to tell them that they weren't forced to come, yet they all shushed her and sat in silence as she gawked at the violinists playing. She was particularly thankful that Klaus didn't groan during the whole performance, despite all the noise definitely pounding against his skull. The movie was good, it was really good, called _Catch Me If You Can._ Thankfully it was finished at a reasonable hour and they came home to find their three siblings passed out on the couch. 

The fifth day was long. They all woke up early, trying to fit as many things as they could into the day. They went around town, visiting almost every shop in sight even if it wasn't even interesting, just trying to get as much out of their remaining freedom as possible. The day ended with them all collapsing in their rooms, dumping another hundred bags in the corner. But they weren't done yet. At a later hour, around 8, they all went out again, them all bickering as to where they should go to get doughnuts. They finally settled on Five's suggestion of a place called Griddy's, mumbling something about it having at least half decent coffee, unlike some of the bullshit he had tasted in town. 

The group of teenagers arrived in the shop, almost pushing over each other to get through the door. The woman at the counter looked up at them, clearly confused as to what they were doing without a parent at this hour. Although, all she did was walk over with a bright smile and treat them as she would any other customer. They all settled in a table, Five pulling up an extra chair for Vanya. 

"What can I get you kids?" She asked softly, pulling out a notepad. Diego grinned widely at her. 

"T-t-two of everything-g pl-lease." He asked sternly and the woman scribbled it down with a bigger smile now. 

"And a coffee black, as well." Five asked, making his siblings either laugh or roll their eyes, or both. The woman's gaze became confused but she scribbled it down anyway.

"Coming right up." She said with a smile. The kids all turned to each other grinning widely. 

"Diego I love you so much." Klaus said with a wide smile, tipping his chair back. Diego winked at him and Klaus did the same. They all then started chattering away, feeling oh so free and weightless. Forgetting for a moment that this was their last moment of peace without brutal training, intense life threatening fights, or in Vanya's case, crippling solitude. For now they were teenagers. They weren't their number, their powers (even if every boy at the table kept challenging Luther to arm wrestling, Diego trying to throw knives around to distract him, Four summoning ghosts to help him, Five refusing to try because according to him "He was the only person at that table with more than a quarter of a brain cell", and Ben who brought a small tentacle up to help him.), that evening they were just kids, being normal, being goofy. 

Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben and Vanya. 

Eventually, after a few hours of test tasting, mouth stuffing contests, sing alongs and Allison or Klaus talking about some of their latest missions to Vanya, explaining everything in detail and how they so wished she could come along, they all sat in silence, heads resting on each others shoulders or backs of chairs, the waitress came along and cleared up the table.

"So that'll be 156 dollars." She said, and Allison lifted her head off Diego's shoulder, opening her mouth to rumor her, when Klaus shushed her. She stared at him quizzically before pulling out a lump of cash. 

"Keep the change, honey." He stated, giving her a good 200 hundred dollars. The rest of them turned to him with confused glances, and he just shrugged. 

"Dad's money. Got it from his office." He stated with a grin and they all rolled their eyes, except Ben who gave him a high five. They remained their for at least another ten minutes, dreading to walk out of this dream, out of their safe haven and go back to a cold reality at the academy. Klaus was the first to speak. 

"You are my fire..." He whispered. 

"The one..." Allison continued, her head now on Luther's shoulder. 

"Desire..." Vanya said quietly.

"Believe..." Luther carried on. 

"W-when I say-y-y..." Diego rushed out.

"I want it that way." Ben whispered. 

"Tell me why!" Klaus shouted.

"Ain't nothing but a heartache." The other five said in sync.

"Tell me why!" Klaus said again, shooting out of his seat.

"Ain't nothing but a mistake." The others shouted, heads now raised. 

"Now Number Five." Klaus said turning to his brother.

"I hate you all." He said before taking a last swig of his coffee. 

 

* * *

 

The walk home was quiet. A collective knowledge that these were the last moments spent in freedom together that they would have for a while. They walked in a big group, arms over each others shoulders, trying to soak up the last kind of sibling bonding moment they would have for a while. They reached the academy, and as they stood at the gate, gazing up at the huge building, they refused to enter. 

"I don't want this week to end..." Surprisingly, Vanya said, and Five wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the head. Klaus frowned as he puffed out some smoke, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his heel.

"I love you all." He said, surprisingly heartfelt, and they all drew into a group hug. Then one by one they all hugged, all gave each other kissed and quiet promises. Then they braced themselves as they opened the gate. Their father stood their, tapping his foot impatiently, and as he yelled at them for coming back at such an ungodly hour, they reverted back to their numbers.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven. 

Luther was sent straight to his room. Diego was chewed out for the icing on the corner of his mouth. Allison was yelled at for how much make-up she was wearing. Klaus for the same reason, and because he was wearing a skirt. Five because their dad could smell the coffee on his breath. Ben because the book he was holding was not relevant to any of their current lessons. And Vanya because she wasn't allowed outside the academy, or time with her extra-special siblings because she was just ordinary. At that comment, she saw the five still standing there tense, and saw movement behind Ben shirt. They were sent to bed straight after, and even after that lecture from their father, they fell asleep happy. 

Little did they know, that was the last moment of freedom they shared together, Five going missing not three weeks later and Ben dying four years later. But that week still remained the best of their childhood. Almost the best of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet precious dysfunctional family 😍❤😘  
> If there are mistakes I apologize but I had to finish this one in a rush.  
> (Can you tell I like B99?)


	5. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd had crushes before. Child stars on TV, or girls they saved on missions but that was all a long time ago, and this was the first time he'd properly crushed on a guy, the first crush he'd had in a while. He had swallowed violently as the realization hit him. He was gay. Or at least bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so in this fic I explore Klaus' sexuality and how he had to deal with his dad, this is the first gay fanfic I've ever written so if I somehow offend anyone cause people are sensitive then I'm sorry.  
> I also thought his dad would be super homophobic cause you know, his dad's a dick, so if people get triggered by that I'd probably skip this chapter.

It all started at the age of 4. Grace had just arrived, the other nannies disappearing mysteriously. The minute Four laid eyes on her, his jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful, and Four envied her massively. So, the whole day, he clung to her, feeling the material of her skirt under his fingers, studying her face and how perfect the eyes were, how pretty her lips were, and how clear her skin was. And at that age, Four didn't know that it was make-up, and so spent hours drawing on his face with markers, trying to get everything as perfect as her. His father was not pleased about that and forced his adopted son to wash everything off, or he wouldn't be allowed dinner.

Age 7 was when it happened again. While their father was busy testing One, Two and Three, leaving Four, Five, Six and Seven under Pogo and Grace's care. And so, with their father's gaze off them, Four dragged Six to Grace's closet, a small cabinet in the laundry room. They fished around for a bit, changed hundreds of times, before Four convinced Six to put on an outfit and walk around the house, as a way to sort of say "screw you Dad." And so, much to Seven and even Five's amusement, the two strutted around in heels that were two big for their small feet, colorful skirts and hats that covered their eyes. Six didn't mind being embarrassed in front of his two siblings, because it made Four glow. He seemed much more confident, if that was possible, and Number Six thought the black skirt, white frilly shirt, and red berry really suited him. And so when their father walked in half-way through their little fashion show, Six really struggled to keep his beast at bay. They didn't see Four for another three days, Reginald forcing him to help Grace with her chores, and was banned from looking through Grace, Three or Seven's things again. It made Six tremble with rage. But ever since that day, anytime Four went out shopping with their mother, he bought his own clothes and kept a stash in his room. 

It was at age thirteen when Klaus finally realized what was happening. They were on a mission, going up against kidnappers, pedophiles who kidnapped children, mostly planning to rape them. They brought them all down quite easily, and Klaus and Diego had been tasked with releasing the captives. A group of four teenagers their age, two girls and two guys. They walked in and when Klaus' eyes fell on one of the boys, his heart soared. He had a few bruises covering his face, but that did nothing to cover his beauty. Inky black hair fell over his blue eyes, on fair skin, the bruises the only faults, and his lips were pale pink, and Klaus wanted to capture them. He'd had crushes before. Child stars on TV, or girls they saved on missions but that was all a long time ago, and this was the first time he'd properly crushed on a guy, the first crush he'd had in a while. He had swallowed violently as the realization hit him. He was gay. Or at least bisexual. Diego had let the first two go, Klaus' eyes fixed on the wall, drifting off as he was still releasing the first one. Diego snapped his fingers in front of his face, one of the girls arms wrapped around his shoulders, limping out the room with him. 

"Oi, Four. Hurry up." He said as Klaus muttered out an apology. He took off the girls chains, asking if she was alright, before she nodded and rushed out after Diego and Klaus went over to the second guy. His heartbeat rose as he kneeled behind him, working on the chains holding his hands. Klaus shivered when his fingers brushed over his skin. 

"Thanks." He stuttered, voice raspy and used. Klaus' heart ached and he made a mental note to thank Ben for tearing those monstrous excuses for people apart. He grabbed the boy's arm, helping him up onto his feet, but he winced when he put pressure on his leg. His other hand shot to Klaus shoulder and Four's arm went under the boys arms, holding him up. 

"You alright?" He asked and the other boy winced before shaking his head. 

"No, I think one of those creeps broke my leg." He said, his voice regaining some strength. Klaus nodded, taking the boys arm and putting it around his shoulders. 

"OK, just put your weight on me." He said and the boy complied, making Klaus' face turn red as his heartbeat rose. He started examining the boys face, examining his features, his cheekbones, his jawline and his lips. 

"Thank you for saving me..." The boy muttered out, snapping the child hero out of his trance, and he smirked.

"Anytime, biscuit." He said sarcastically, about to throw in a wink before he remembered that he still had his mask on. Klaus mentally face palmed at his own comment, but stopped when he saw a smile was tugging at the others lips. 

"What's your name?" He asked the other boy gently, knowing he's probably been deprived of his name for days, or it was shouted at him, screamed at him without any compassion. 

"Jason..." He said, testing it again, almost unsure of it now. Scared it would make the criminals come back. Klaus leaned into his ear.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but mine's Klaus." He whispered and Jason's smile grew.

"Cool... look, this is kind of embarrassing, but... I'm a big fan of you and your siblings..." He whispered and Klaus put his hand on his heart and smiled. 

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Klaus answered, proud of his flirting for now. Jason laughed a little, it turning into a cough, and Klaus' other hand went to hold him up. 

"You sure you alright?" He asked, his voice becoming serious. Jason nodded, his grip tightening on Klaus' shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just my throat's a little dry. Do you have anything to drink?" He asked and Klaus nodded, looking around. 

"Um, Five?" He yelled and his sibling appeared in front of him. 

"Yeah?" He asked calmly, putting his hands in his pockets, Jason gawking at the boy. Klaus gestured to the bottle hanging out of his jacket pocket. 

"Water." He said, and passed the bottle to his brother, who gave it to Jason, who took a big swig. 

"Why didn't you just give him your own?" Five asked, and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

"I don't think he'd want his first drink in days to be vodka, let's be honest." He dead panned and Five scoffed as Jason passed the bottle back to the boy.

"Thanks." He stated, voice a lot stronger now. Five nodded with a small smile, muttering out a you're welcome, and teleported away. Jason blinked, shaking his head, still dazed. Klaus smirked, and they continued forwards. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jason gulped almost nervously and turned to Klaus, eyes down and face flushed. 

"Um, I'm not going to get this chance again I don't think, so please don't judge me too much for this..." He muttered out quickly, taking his weight off Klaus and sitting on one of the chairs in the infirmary. Klaus nodded, looking at him quizzically, his hopes going up a little bit. Jason glanced down at his feet, and played with his fingers anxiously and gulped. 

"OK. I'm just going to say it." He whispered, and Klaus' heartbeat got higher if that was possible. 

"Look, I've followed you and your siblings for a while now, your interviews, your missions, articles, and I have to admit I've had a little crush on you..." He said quickly, trailing off at the end as his face became as red as Ben's at that moment, who was currently covered in blood. Klaus' eyes widened and he suddenly felt better than any trip he'd ever had. Jason breathed in harshly, getting his next sentence ready. 

"So, I wanted to ask, if you maybe wanted to go on a date or something...?" He shot out quickly, clearly extremely anxious. Klaus' brain short circuited as he stayed non responsive for a few seconds, making Jason's anxiety grow. 

"Look, if you're not into guys, then I'm sorry if I offended you or something, but I thought that-" 

"Yes." Klaus cut of Jason's apology, making his eyes shoot up to Klaus' face, wide with shock. 

"W-what?" He stuttered out, and Klaus smiled, putting his hand over the boy's. 

"I said yes, Jason."  He said calmly, and Klaus felt Jason's pulse drop from a thousand miles an hour to a regular speed. The boy's lips slowly went up. Klaus widened his eyes, before leaning over to one of the nearby pen holders and pulling one out. He knelt down and pulled Jason's arm towards him gently, pulling his sleeve up and scribbling down a number. 

"Text this number, we're not allowed phones at the academy, so I had to get my own, and it's always on silent, so I won't answer any calls." He explained, and Jason nodded, looking at the number written down on his arm. 

"OK, well perfect, thank you for agreeing to this... It really was a long shot..." Jason said with a laugh at the end and Klaus smiled. 

"Oh, don't worry... but I'm going to thank you for asking me out." He said, with a head tilt and a smirk, making Jason look down and blush. 

"Hey, Four!" The voice cut through the silence, and they both turned to see Allison walk into the make shift infirmary. She came over to her brother. 

"There are some parents here looking for a Jason Thompson?" She stated and Klaus glanced at Jason. 

"Yeah, those are my parents." He said, pulling his sleeve back down to cover the number. Allison nodded. 

"Great, I'll send them in. And you need to come with me." She said, turning to Klaus at the end. Klaus nodded. 

"Alright. You go on, I'll catch up." He said to his sister, and she nodded turning to walk out. Klaus stood up, hand running along Jason's arm. 

"Text you later." He said, walking off and Jason nodded, color going into his cheeks as he blushed. Klaus followed where his sister exited, a smile on his face, his vision becoming unfocused as he thought about his new 'friend'. He was snapped out of his daze when a bloody hand grabbed his wrist. His head snapped down ready to fight, until he saw little Ben, all bloody, dragging him down. 

"You started floating away." He said with a smirk, and Klaus smiled, while a blush made it's way onto his cheeks. 

  


* * *

That evening, after a really lovely texting conversation with Jason, Klaus called a family meeting in his room at midnight. The five of his siblings filed into his room, seeing Ben already sitting there. Allison had dragged Luther in, and as the two of them walked in, Luther was already nodding off, exhausted from the day's activity. They all plopped down on different pillows, Luther's head on Allison's shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open, Diego sat on Allison's other side, Vanya next to him, head resting on Five's shoulder, her eyelids heavy as well. Klaus was sitting cross legged on his bed, Ben next to him. Once they'd all settled, Allison was the first to speak up. 

"Alright, why're we in here Klaus?" She asked, and Luther's eyes shot open for a second, before falling back down. Klaus gulped, sending a worried glance in Ben's direction, making the smaller boy nod. Klaus let out a shaky sigh. 

"OK, so... today, I was asked out, by... someone. And I said yes." He started, his voice shaky, very unlike their loud mouth brother. Allison clapped her hands in excitement. 

"Oh my god yes! Don't worry we'll help you sneak out and everything, but I do want to meet her, I'm so proud you've got a girlfriend! Klaus has a girlfriend!" Allison shot out excitedly making Luther's head shoot up in shock at his sisters movements. The rest of the siblings donned proud smiles, and yet Klaus' head dipped much to their confusion. He let out another shaky sigh and bit his lip, shaking his head, making Allison tilt her head and furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 

"...boyfriend..." He whispered out, raising his head to look at each of his siblings. 

"I'm bisexual." He stated, his voice quiet. Allison's eyes widened, Diego blinked quickly trying to process what he had just said, Luther's head had shot upwards, Five's mouth donned an 'o' shape and Vanya's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. Klaus looked back at Ben, who smiled softly, placing a hand on Klaus' back, making the other boy's heart rate decrease as he blinked away some tears that threatened to fall. Slowly, his siblings faces took on smiles, which made his heart beat drop back to a regular rhythm. 

"This doesn't mean you're any less of an idiot you know." Five stated, and Klaus turned to him, expecting to see his regular sarcastic expression, but instead was met by a gentle smile. 

"He's right. You're still just as dumb. But now, you have twice as many people you can annoy with you're weirdness. " Diego added with his own smile. Luther was just looking around in confusion. 

"I thought you were american?" He added quietly, and Ben and Klaus tried their best to stifle their laughter. Allison got up and gave Klaus a smothering hug. 

"I just love you more." She whispered in his ear, and Klaus wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a minute, before Vanya hastily got up and went towards her brother. 

"What's his name?" She asked, putting her hand over his. Klaus smiled as his gaze dropped. 

"Jason." He whispered out, and Allison's mouth widened. 

"The guy from the mission today?!" She asked loudly and he nodded, making the young girl squeal. 

"Aw, he was really cute!" She stated loudly, tackling Number Four again. The two fell into a fit of laughter, but their hearts stopped when they heard the door creak open. All their heads shot round to see, to their relief, Pogo standing their. He smiled softly at them before gesturing for them to come out. 

"Come on now children, get back to bed before your mother or your father see you're gone." He said sweetly, and they all filed out of Klaus' room, sending him small smiles on their way out, and muttering apologies to the chimp. Klaus sent a grin to Pogo, muttering out his own apology before Pogo shook his head with a smile, turned the lights off and closed the door. Number Four lay down to sleep, closing his eyes, and for once, the voices were quiet. 

  


* * *

It was a few weeks later, after many secret outings with Jason, that Klaus finally brought the boy back to the academy. Klaus gently opened the back door, into the kitchen, glancing around to check that their father, mother or Pogo was nowhere to be seen. He ushered for Jason to enter, locking the door behind him. He heard his boyfriend let out a whistle, looking around the kitchen. 

"Damn, I thought you'd have a fancier kitchen, imma be honest." He said sarcastically and Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head, grabbing the others hand and dragging him forwards. He peeked around the corner to the staircase, checking for any adults. When he didn't see any, he continued dragging the boy upstairs. They then walked into the main room, and Klaus gestured around. 

"This is the actual front entrance." He said with a grin, as Jason looked around amazed. 

"Now, this is what I expected." He said, with his own grin. Klaus' face dropped when he heard footsteps on the landing above. He whipped his head around to see Pogo, about to make his way downstairs, and so just as panic surged through him and his boyfriend, Jason felt an invisible force push against him, as he was flung into the lounge, the doors slamming shut in front of him and he pushed himself up off the sofa he landed on. Klaus in the other room, had his hand flexed, using his telekinesis to keep the doors closed, and Jason hidden. It was the first time he'd used his telekinesis so suddenly, and he hoped he hadn't hurt his boyfriend. 

"Master Klaus, what are you doing down here?" Pogo asked, starting to make his way downstairs. Thankfully, Klaus' special talent, apart from talking to the dead, was talking his way out of suspicious situations. He put on a fake look of concern. 

"I was just looking for Vanya, I was worried about her, we haven't really spent much time with her lately." Klaus explained calmly, expressing his genuine concerns about their sister. He was also extremely thankful that only her and Ben could tell when he was hiding something because if not, he would have already been toast. 

"I saw her in the lounge earlier, but right now I think you're father put her in her room while he took care of Diego's personal training." He explained. Klaus nodded and thanked Pogo, who walked past him to go down to the kitchen. Klaus followed him with his eyes, making sure the chimp was out of sight, before letting out a sigh of relief and opening the lounge doors. Jason stood up, and Klaus gestured for him. 

"Jesus Christ you gave me a heart attack." Jason stated quietly, and Klaus smiled and bit his lip, taking the others hands. 

"Sorry... I panicked." He stated and Jason smiled and leaned forwards, pecking him on the lips. 

"It's alright, we're fine." He said and Klaus smiled, before dragging him back towards the stairs. 

"Now, come on, I'll introduce you to my siblings." He said cheerfully, as they reached the second floor. 

"I'm really nervous, do you think they'll like me?" He asked, his voice uncertain, and Klaus turned, walking backwards. 

"Jay Jay, they'll love you, you've got nothing to worry about." Klaus exclaimed, grinning widely as Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, but you forget that I've fanboyed over all of them." He dead panned and Klaus lifted his head proudly, his grin growing bigger. 

"And now you're dating one, good job." He said and Jason stuck his tongue out at the other. Klaus dragged Jason to their rooms, but the boy stopped Number Four before they turned into the corridor. 

"Wait." He said, and Klaus looked at him quizzically. 

"You sure about this?" He asked, extremely nervous. Klaus nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"A hundred percent. If you want, we'll start with the least up tight ones." He exclaimed and Jason let out a small laugh. Klaus walked him forwards, past all the other rooms, whose doors were closed, and Jason glanced at each of them, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour, knowing that he not only was about to meet his boyfriends family, but also his idols from a young age. First, Klaus showed him his own room, and Jason took in every inch. The drawings, the artwork and the messiness, how it was just so him. As Klaus showed him his room, they heard violin music start from further down the hall. Jason looked towards the hallway, listening to the gorgeous melody. 

"One of them plays violin?" He asked, and Klaus nodded, gesturing to the hall. 

"Yeah, that's Vanya. Number Seven." Klaus stated, walking into the hallway, and gesturing for Jason to follow him. 

"I thought their were only six of you?" Jason asked. Klaus nodded sadly. 

"No, there are seven of us. But our father leaves her out of pretty much everything because she doesn't have a special ability..." Klaus explained and Jason frowned sadly, looking to where the music was coming from. 

"That's so sad. You're dad's a real dick." He stated, and Klaus' eyebrows rose. 

"Couldn't of said it better myself." He said, knocking on the door opposite his own room. 

"Now, this is my favorite siblings room." He said, as a 'yeah' was heard from inside. Klaus opened the door slowly, Jason's heart beating out of his chest. The room was tidy, clean, books lining the walls, and on the bed he saw the smallest of them, little Number Six, the Horror, head buried in a book. 

"Ben, this is Jason. Jason, Ben." Klaus said, snapping Ben's attention to the doorway, realization entering his eyes. He folded the page and put the book down, throwing his legs out of bed and leaning to take the boys hand. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ben said softly, retreating into his shell around strangers. Jason smiled, taking his hand softly. 

"Hey, big fan of yours." Jason said, making Klaus smile at how red he became at meeting his idols. Ben smiled nervously. 

"T-thanks..." He stuttered out, and Klaus grabbed Jason's hand. 

"Alright Benny boy, let's leave you to your book." Klaus said, winking at his brother, making Ben shake his head as he waved goodbye to the pair when they closed the door. Jason looked at Klaus, mouth hung open. 

"He is adorable." He said, and Klaus raised his eyebrows. 

"Excuse me. You've already got one of the brothers." Klaus said and Jason laughed, following Klaus to the next bedroom. 

"You know, I might want one of the cuter ones." He said sarcastically and Klaus donned a fake hurt expression, his hand flying dramatically to his chest. 

"You already have the cutest one, boo." Klaus said, knocking on the next door. Another 'yeah' was heard and Klaus opened the door, to see Number Five, scribbling notes on his desk. 

"Oi, asshole." Klaus stated making Five roll his eyes and look up at his sibling. 

"Yes?" He spat and it was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes. He stood aside and gestured to Jason. 

"This is Jason." He said and Five got up, reaching out to take the boys hand. 

"Well, let's just say I'm shocked someone can put up with his weird shit." Five said, and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

"And this is very nice, gentle, kind Number Five. Or you know... just Five." Klaus said and Five rolled his eyes again, a regular occurrence in his presence.

"Clearly very kind." Jason said and Five raised his eyebrows at him. 

"I like him. He has sass. And it looks like he has at least half a brain cell, unlike the rest of the people in this family." Five said with a smirk. Klaus shook his head as Jason let out a small laugh. 

"Always a pleasure Five." Klaus yelled closing the door. 

"Nice to meet you Jason!" Five yelled over Klaus' comment, and Klaus slammed the door. 

"That was Five." Klaus said plainly and Jason laughed. 

"He was very gentle." Jason stated and Klaus grinned widely. It was then that the violin music ceased and Klaus took that opportunity to go see Vanya. He gestured for his boyfriend to follow him. He knocked on Vanya's door, and they heard another small 'yeah', making Klaus open the door. Jason smiled sadly, seeing how small her room was compared to the others. She was scribbling down notes on her music stand, violin case sitting open with the shiny brown instrument sitting in it. She glanced at the door, and put her pen down seeing another person with her brother. 

"Hey Van, sorry to interrupt, just wanted to introduce you to Jason, my boyfriend." Klaus said proudly and Vanya smiled, rolling her eyes. She walked around her stand and reached her hand out. 

"Hi, Vanya." She said quietly and Jason took her hand. 

"Jason, nice to meet you." He said, matching her tone and Vanya looked over at Klaus. 

"Cute and polite. Allison's gonna jump on him." She stated and Klaus laughed. 

"Trust me, I know. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your practicing ." Klaus said, sending her a kiss as he closed the door. Jason shook his head once the door was closed. 

"I could just put her in my pocket. She's freaking adorable." He stated and Klaus nodded. 

"Indeed. No one is ever mean to her. And if you are, you die." Klaus said seriously and Jason let out another laugh. They did the rest of the rooms, seeing Diego right after he got back from training, who then proceeded to tease the pair, but mostly Klaus. Allison did as Vanya suspected, jump Jason when he was introduced, and they were stuck in her room for half an hour getting interrogated, and Luther was as usual just normal and stoic, still not really understanding what 'being bisexual' meant. 

Afterwards, they spent another few hours in Klaus' room, just talking about families and Jason gawked at all the stories he had about everything. Eventually, Ben came in for a visit, and Jason and he chatted for at least an hour, Ben emerging from his shell a little. Seeing his new boyfriend, who was lying on his arm against his chest, bond with his favorite brother made Klaus' heart soar. But it was getting late, and Klaus knew they would be called down for dinner soon. So Jason was currently sat on Klaus' window ledge, preparing to scale down the fire escape, under Klaus and Ben's supervision. 

"You are incredible. I cannot believe I'm actually dating you." Jason said in between kisses with Klaus and the hero smiled. 

"You're pretty cool too you know." Klaus said and Jason smiled placing another kiss on his lips. Ben coughed and the pair turned to him. 

"I'm still here you know." He stated making the two laugh. 

"See you soon, Jay." Klaus whispered. 

"Will do, Klau." Jason said, climbing out the window and down the fire escape. Klaus' eyes followed him, a very fond smile on his lips, and he again, felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to see Ben holding his wrist again. 

"You were starting to float off again." Ben said with a mocking grin and Klaus shook his head, shoving his brother. 

  


* * *

Jason and Klaus' relationship lasted for years. He was there for Klaus when Five disappeared, holding him in his arms for hours as he cried gently into his arms, confused as to if he couldn't see him because he was high, or because he wasn't dead yet. 

Jason was there for him during his addiction, not complaining about it, seeing as it kept the horrors away. Even if it killed him to see his boyfriend put that shit in his body, seeing how it dulled his abilities, his brains and almost everything. But he knew it helped his sanity, and so he kept quiet. 

The boy got to know his siblings really well. Having knife throwing sessions with Diego, gym sessions with Luther, long chats with Allison about boys and celebrities, reading sessions with Ben and hours of just sitting and listening to Vanya's music, as well as sneaking into their house, or just moving to her room when the others were called out on missions. 

All in all, he became part of the family. Until the day Reginald Hargreeves found out about him. It had been a regular Saturday, sneaking into the house and playing some board game with all six of the siblings during their half hour of fun and games. But unknown to them, this time their father had installed a small video camera, studying what his test subjects did in their free time. And so when he saw an seventh individual at their table, he was furious. They heard his footsteps, fast and heavy, as he approached the room the siblings scrambled to hide their seventh. But to no avail as he slammed the door open making them all freeze. Jason's eyes widened when he finally witnessed their so called father, Sir Reginald Hargreeves. The older man's eyes rested on the child that wasn't his. 

"Who is this?!" He yelled, and the seven seventeen year old's jumped. Klaus was the only one with the courage to speak, to stand up for them, as it had always been. 

"This... this is my boyfriend." He said, voice full of confidence as he grabbed Jason's hand. Hargreeves' eyes shot open, full of fury and the other five siblings looked on in fear of what he was going to do. 

"Number Four this is unacceptable! For you to have brought a stranger into this house, and not only that, but for you to be in a relationship with a boy!" He yelled and Klaus flinched. He felt Jason's pulse rise, but just gripped his hand harder, to reassure him. The room was silent. Hargreeves homophobia had shut them all up as each of the siblings bubbled with rage. Klaus broke the silence with a small laugh. 

"Of course you're homophobic. What should I have expected." He spat out, his anger clearing his head of any drugs he had taken not minutes ago. 

"I want him out of my house. And Number Four, you will be severely punished for this!" Hargreeves continued, seemingly ignoring the threatening undertone Klaus' voice had taken, scaring everyone in the room. His eyes went up to meet his fathers stern gaze, glowing a faint blue the siblings hadn't seen in years. Klaus then brought his hand up, and Hargreeves was thrown backwards and into the wall. Hands went up to cover mouths as a round of shocked gasp echoed from the room. Klaus ran out into the hallway, following where he had thrown his father, but now that his surge of power was fading away, falling back under the narcotics, he could only punch the old man. He hit him square in the jaw, making the man stumble backwards, his siblings running out to watch. But Klaus recoiled when Hargreeves took out a needle. Tears started to spill from his eyes as he started stumbling backwards, a quiet chant of 'nos' leaving his mouth as he started to run, Jason pushing past their father to run after his boyfriend. They made it down to the main hall, and Klaus tried the front door, but only to find it locked. 

"Now, of all times it's locked." Klaus spat, his voice panicked. They heard Hargreeves heavy footsteps, needle in hand making his way down the stairs. Klaus took Jason's face in his hands. 

"Hey, hey look. Whatever happens, I love you OK? I love you, and I will never forget you Jay Jay." Klaus whispered out, making Jason nod as similar tears started from his eyes. 

"I love you too Klaus... We'll be fine, don't worry..." He whispered out, before Klaus caught his lips in a last loving kiss. He was pulled away a few seconds later, and he felt the cold needle pierce his nape, seeing his vision become dark as Jason was forced out of the house. 

A few hours later, Number Four woke up in  mausoleum. The same as when he was a little younger. Quickly, the fear rose up in him again, and he fished around for any available pills, but to his dismay, found none. Tears surged in his eyes. 

  


* * *

He didn't leave that place for four days. Once he was out, Allison told him that their father had evicted the Thompson's from their household and that they had been forced to move to California. Allison had then held her brother for hours as he sobbed mercilessly.  He was then kept inside for three months, locked in his room for the first month, and had restricted movements for the other two.   


During his last week of house arrest, he had been doing dishes with Grace, the other five out on a mission, he noticed Ben standing next to him. Pale as snow, a fearful expression on his face. He was surprised his mother hadn't said anything about him being there, and as Klaus always did, he turned with a toothy grin, walking up to welcome his brother back. He reached out his hand to put it on his shoulder. 

"Hey, you're back! Nice to see you didn't die-" Klaus cut his sentence short when his hand passed through the other's shoulder. Ben's expression only dropped lower as Klaus' eyes met Ben's, filled with pure fear. Klaus tried to grab Ben's hand, then tried to touch his chest, his arm, his head, anywhere on the boy. 

"No, no please, not this, anything but this." Klaus chocked out, desperately trying to grab any part of his brother, trying to make sure that  _this wasn't happening_. No, not Jason and now Ben. He couldn't handle this. And so, despite the protests from his mother, he stormed upstairs. Running into the bathroom, chocking on his own sobs, tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe. Not when his two favorite people had left, not when they had been taken away. 

"Klaus... I'm sorry..." Ben whispered, voice shaky. This only spurred Klaus on as more sobs fell. That evening, he ran away. Sick and tired of that shitty, toxic house. 

  


* * *

Everyone he loved had been taken away, would be taken away. And that was only proven true when he held Dave's body in his arms, crying out for a medic with all the air his lungs could conjure, blood staining his hands as he tried to stop the gaping wound from spilling more blood, more of  _Dave's blood_. More tears fell. It had happened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the end was rushed so I didn't have time to correct any spelling, sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 😢❤😘  
> This is how I imagined Klaus and his first boyfriend because I just want my pansexual baby to be happy and I miss him and Dave so much.
> 
> Do not become my favorite because I will hurt you.  
> I'm actually mad at myself for hurting my baby. Like why tf would you do this? Oh wait, I'm the one doing it.


	6. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, she pulled out a black marker, and pulled down her left sleeve. She bit off the cap, and started drawing a sloppy replica of what was tattooed on her siblings wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry this is a bit short, I just don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. Anyway, enjoy, love you all ❤😊

Vanya stared at the scene sadly. Klaus was holding Allison, the two sobbing while letting the new tattoo air, seemingly too painful to cover up. Diego refused to take his mothers hand, his face scrunching in pain, trying to seem strong in front of their father, who was standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed. Luther sat arms crossed as well, mirroring their father, and, just like his brother, was trying to look strong. Ben didn't care about that, his face contorted in worry, looking at Klaus hugging Allison tightly, wanting to get up to comfort the two. Five meanwhile was just starring at the needle, piercing Number Two's skin as the ink formed a small umbrella on his wrist, nervous for his turn. Vanya sighed. She had followed the six when they'd been called down, but only to have her father stop her, and order her back upstairs. She begged for a while, before her father physically pulled her upstairs, and telling her she wasn't special enough to get one. She sighed, looking at the scene, her heart aching from loneliness. Even if it looked painful, she wanted to be involved. And so, she pulled out a black marker, and pulled down her left sleeve. She bit off the cap, and started drawing a sloppy replica of what was tattooed on her siblings wrists. The umbrella was uneven, and the circle was oval, but at least she could pretend she had one, pretend she was in the Academy. 

* * *

 

Every evening, it became rooting. After her shower, she would spend a few extra minutes with her marker, drawing on her wrist. It would often smudge a few hours later, or she would wake up with a black mark on her cheek, and sometimes after leaving it on for a few days, it would turn a sickly green, and the skin would become red, irritated. Tonight was no different. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, marker running over her pale wrist, the faint outline from the one she drew on yesterday, when the door was flung open. The marker fell from her hand as her head whipped around. Her eyes widened when they landed on her brother. 

"Hey, Van, sorry, just wanted to grab some- what are you doing?" He asked, trailing off mid-sentence, and stopping in his movements to look over at his sister. Vanya snapped back to reality, trying to pull her sleeve down to cover the marking. But before she could do so, Klaus grabbed her wrist, and glanced at the sloppy drawing. His eyes widened in realization at what she was doing, and when he glanced up at her, he saw her eyes full of fear.

"Don't tell Dad, or the others." She whispered, voice trembling. Klaus' lips twitched upwards gently, and he nodded. 

"Yeah, don't worry." He answered quietly, and she finally tugged her sleeve down, waiting for her brother to leave. But he didn't. She glanced up at him, biting her lip nervously. She waited a few more seconds, and when he glanced at the door, she really thought he would leave, and technically he did, but only after he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out with him. Vanya followed along, nervous as to what he wanted with her. No one wanted her around usually. 

Number Four dragged her into his room, closing the door behind her. Vanya swallowed nervously. Klaus gestured to his bed. 

"Sit." He said gently, going over to his desk and opening a draw, pulling out a make-up pouch, the products all stolen from Allison. He rummaged around it for a bit, placing a few eyeliner pencils on the desk, before finally pulling out some make-up remover pads. He sat down next to Vanya, making the bed dip under his weight. He gently took Vanya's arm, and rolled her sleeve up, before he started to wipe away her badly drawn tattoo. 

Vanya blinked back tears, and this time she bit her lip to hold back quiet sobs. Her heart grew heavy. Of course her siblings wouldn't accept her trying to be like them. She couldn't be on their level, not when she was just ordinary. Regret filled her. She shouldn't of drawn it then, she should have waited until she was back in her room. Or else she wouldn't be sitting in the room of one of her siblings, feeling embarrassed, as her skin stung, becoming a violent red. She felt Klaus gently push the wipe into her hand, edging for her to continue the cleaning. She complied, grabbing the wipe, and scrubbing at her wrist, making the marker blur. She closed her eyes, stopping her scrubbing for a moment as she tried not to cry. She bit her lip violently, causing a little bit of blood to seep into her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying her best to fight off tears, her heart weighing more than a boulder. She only opened her eyes when she felt Klaus gently pry the wipe from her hand. He sat opposite her, eyes full of concern. He wiped off a stray tear that had broken past her eyelids, and slid down her cheek. He didn't ask any further questions, which Vanya was thankful for. 

She sent a sad smile at her brother, before standing to go back to her room. She could always redraw the tattoo, but now every time she'd do it, she'd remember the embarrassment of being caught doing it, and above all, the distance between herself and the other six. Just as she turned to the door, she felt Klaus grab her wrist and tug her back down. 

"No, no. We're not done yet." He said quietly, getting up and going back to his desk. There, he grabbed a pencil eyeliner, and a small thin black marker, better quality than Vanya's. He winked at her, sitting back down and taking her wrist gently. 

"This one will stay on longer." He said, a huge grin on her face, and Vanya's heart rose above the water it was drowning in. He just wanted to do it for her, just wanted to make her feel included. He pulled her sleeve up further and gently started running the eyeliner pencil over her skin. He started with the circle, doing it almost perfectly as Vanya studied his movements, his delicate hand working precisely. She examined every movement, until a pretty perfect replica sat on her wrist in faint pencil, and he bit the cap off the marker and ran it over the eyeliner. After he'd finished, he pulled up his own sleeve, and he examined the two, smiling at his work. 

"There you go, now you've got your own." He said gently, before looking up at her. Her eyes were filled with joy, and a smile tugged at her lips. Before Klaus could say anything else, Vanya threw her arms around him, smothering him in a bone crushing hug. He froze for a moment, unsure of how to react. He'd barely ever been hugged in his life, much less by his siblings, and even less so by Vanya. It took him a moment, before his long thin arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. She buried her face into his shoulder, and Klaus could swear he felt his shoulder grow moist. He reached up and gently stroked the back of her head. 

"It's OK, V." He said quietly, softly, trying his best to comfort her. She snuggled further into his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered, voice weak. He kissed her cheek, and she pulled away, looking down to admire his work. He stroked her cheek, whipping off a small tear. 

"Vanya, don't worry, we're all here for you. So, don't get all sad and depressed because then I get sad and depressed and I'm very, very high maintenance." He said, making Vanya's lips quirk upwards. Klaus then sighed. 

"Alright, now I should probably go and have a shower, if not Allison's going to go in before me, and we all know how long she takes in there." He said, standing up, holding his sister's hand, going to the door. She tugged her sleeve down, wanting to cover the drawing in case her dad was standing on the other side of the door. 

"You take longer." Vanya said, with a grin. Klaus turned around with mock hurt written on his face. 

"Meanie." He said pouting, heading to the bathroom. He turned on his feet and smiled gently at her. 

"Alright, want me to do the same tomorrow?" He asked and Vanya bit her lip, considering it. Before she could answer Klaus placed a kiss on her cheek, letting go of her hands and walking towards the bathroom door. 

"Great! See you tomorrow!" He said cheerfully and Vanya smiled as he waved at her, closing the door to the bathroom. She felt warm inside, opening her door to her small room. She sat on her bed and looked at the drawing adorning her wrist. It was pretty much an exact replica, and she finally felt like she actually was one of the seven siblings. 

After that, it became routine, Vanya always making her way to Klaus' room, and he would redraw the symbol every evening after it had faded away from the shower or bath. They would talk about her violin lessons, and her studies, while he would tell her about his powers and latest missions. That was the best Vanya had felt, since Five disappeared. When he'd gone, she knew barely anyone would notice her anymore, the other five always tired from missions or training, not bothered to include her. There had been a point in her life when she'd been really close to Klaus, but since he'd started drinking and taking drugs, he'd drifted away from everyone. Everyone, except Ben. The only person who knew what Klaus went through. The only person who understood what it felt like to have terrifying powers. 

But now Vanya understood. She had been roped into Ben and Klaus' circle, and every free period they had, they came to see her. She was cared for, by all her siblings, even if some showed it less than others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus is my gay disaster, Ben is my cinnamon roll, Five is my baby boi, Vanya really needs a hug. I love these four so much 😊❤😍


End file.
